Is this Love?
by ladylovercsi08
Summary: well. theres so much thats going to happen, that im not sure what to say. lol. It involves james coming back..and thats all i'm going to say. But besides that, lots of Jalice fluff :D Rating will be M at some point
1. Started out as a feeling

**Okay, so just to clear up a few things... in my story, Alice has been with the Cullen's for a year, and Alice has the vision of Jasper so she gets him and brings him back…blah blah blah... Enjoy: D Also Bella is already a part of the family. **

**Alice POV.**

I watched him elegantly hunt as he tackled the frightened deer. After he was finished, he looked up at me and smiled as if he knew that I was watching him. I smiled back and sighed, I love him so much. Jasper interrupted my thoughts as he now stood in front of me.

"What are you thinking, my little monster?" He brushed my cheek with his fingertips, and I sighed again. "What is it Alice?" he asked me with a worried expression.

"I just-" I broke off not knowing how to explain it to him. How could I tell this man that I was in love with him, when we just only met a few days ago? I had to tell him something since he was obviously worried. I put on my best fake smile and stepped away from him. "I'm just glad I found you, is all. We'll be great friends" Yep… **friends...**just great. I turned back to him and found that he was looking at me skeptically.

"Okay, well, did you want to go back to the house?" He smiled at me, and if I were human, I'm pretty sure I would have fainted.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd tell me more about yourself." He seemed a little shocked at my question, but nodded and sat down on a boulder. I stood there for a moment until he patted the spot next to him.

"Well, I remember I was getting ready to head out, when I saw the three most beautiful women walking towards me. They kept saying how lucky I was, and of course I was still in awe at their beauty. Then I remember the dark haired one coming up to me. I thought she was going to kiss me, but then she bit me. My life changed forever. After I was completely changed, I was her slave, her loyal companion. I mean, who was I to challenge my maker was. After about 50 years I got tired of the killings though, and I ran. Then I found you." He placed his hand over mine. "What about you? What was your human life like?"

"I...I don't remember." I looked down, ashamed. I felt him move in front of me.

"Alice, I didn't mean to upset you, and you have nothing to feel ashamed or embarrassed about, okay?"

My head snapped up, how did he know what I was feeling? I gave him a questioning look. He chuckled lightly. "I can feel and control emotions." He said simply.

"Oh, well then I guess we both have a special talent then. I can see the future, although it tends to change when people change their minds. So, it's really rather annoying…" I knew I was rambling, but I couldn't stop myself. That is until I heard Jasper laugh.

"You really are something else." He laughed again and reached out his hand to me. I took it, thinking he'd let it go when I got up, but no. So I was even more shocked when he threw me over on his back. He laughed all the way home, with me hitting at his back, yelling at him to put me down. As soon as we were at the house, he tossed me down and soon as he did, I tackled him. I ended up on top of him with his hands pinned.

"Don't ever do that again" we looked at each other until someone cleared their throat from behind us.

"Well, looks like I know what you two were doing" Emmett laughed at us from behind. I immediately jumped up from Jasper.

"Oh just up. How was the vacation?" Jasper kept staring at me.

"It was extraordinary Alice." Rosalie answered as she walked into the room. I turned to look as Jasper as he gasped. Then it hit me, of course he was staring at Rosalie, what a shocker. I rolled my eyes at him, and ran up the stairs.

"Alice!" I heard him call my name. As soon as I was on my bed, I heard the door open. "Alice, please, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong."

"Jasper, you did nothing wrong. Rosalie is very beautiful-" he cut me off as soon as I said her name.

"Alice, I wasn't staring at her, well I was but it wasn't because I'm attracted to her. She was, uh, giving off some pretty lustful emotions for Emmett, so I was a little surprised." He laughed nervously.

"Oh. Jasper I'm sorry." I got up and walked towards him and put my hand out. "Friends?" he smiled at me and instead of shaking my hand, he pulled me into a hug.

"Alice, what am I going to do with you?" I shrugged when he pushed me back a little.

**Jasper POV**

I held Alice at arm's length, just looking into those beautiful eyes of hers. I smiled at her, and just as I wanted, she smiled back. I then did something very bold. "If anyone is beautiful around her it's you." I put my hand under her chin, tilting it up. I leaned towards her slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away. When her eyes closed I went to close the distance, but as soon as we were about to kiss, I felt her go limp in my arms. "Alice, Alice?" I lay her on the ground gently. "Carlisle, Esme!"

"What is it Jasper?" He then saw Alice lying on the floor. "What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. One minute she was fine, and then she just stiffened up and then went limp. Why is she like this, vampires don't faint, do they?" The rest of the family watched worriedly behind us.

"She must have had a vision, but this has never happened before." Just then Edward stepped forward.

"She's having a vision" We all turned to face him.

…………………………………………………

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please R/R. Oh, I'll put up the next chapter within a week. :D**


	2. Which then grew into a hope

**Okay. Well I'm not all that sure if there about the accurate story with Alice…so if I'm wrong, my apologies. :D And I'm going to pretend that Carlisle is the one that saved her from the asylum, but he never told Alice. So just bare with me on the changes. **

…………………………………………………………**..**

**Alice POV**

I thought I was dreaming because here was the man I love leaning in to kiss me. Everything was great until I felt that familiar feeling. I was having a vision, just my luck.

_I was running and I'm not sure from what. Then, I heard him. _

"_Oh, Alice, don't run from me. I just want to play." He laughed. I looked all around but couldn't find out where he was. Then when I turned around, he was there. "There you are." He walked toward me. _

"_Please, don't hurt me." I saw his eyes when he was close enough to me. "What are you?" I asked terrified. He just laughed at me again. Next thing I knew I was thrown into a tree. Being semi-conscious, I heard a struggle, after a few seconds nothing. Then, I felt like I was dying. It was horrible, the pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

**Jasper POV**

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I ran to Alice as she screamed. She was thrashing around on the bed and I desperately tried to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. "What is wrong with her, Carlisle?"

Before he could answer, Edward spoke. "I think she's having a nightmare about being changed. Her mind is thinking so many things, so it's hard to tell what she's even thinking, but someone just changed her. I'm seeing you Carlisle." He told us with a confused look.

Carlisle sighed. "I hoped this would never come up. I met Alice a long time ago. Her parents had locked her into an asylum for having visions. Well, a vampire named James found her, and before he could kill her, I changed her."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Alice's voice surprised us all. I didn't need to look at her to know she was hurting. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"Alice, I'm sorry, but I thought it was better that you didn't know" He said.

"Well, a father would have told me, so you're no father to me!" Alice ran out.

………………………………………………

Of course I had to go after her. For one, I've never felt anyone in so much pain, and two, it was Alice, my Alice. I found her in the same spot where we had talked earlier.

**Alice POV **

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" I just want to be alone. Please leave, I don't want you to see me like this, I thought to myself.

"Alice, I'm worried about you" I looked up and realized he was right beside me. "I know you're hurting and I want to help you."

I leaned into the hand he had placed upon my cheek. "Oh Jasper" I whispered and before I knew it, the words were flying out of my mouth. "I've been alone for so long, and then you came along and I'm feeling things I've never felt before. Part of me is scared, but hopeful at the same time. " I felt him wrap his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. He placed his lips on my cheek.

"I know Alice, I know. Can I tell you something?" He asked after a few moments. He looked into my eyes and all I could do is nod. "I think I'm in love with you Alice."

"W-what?" Did I hear him correctly?

"I love you Alice, and if you don't feel the same-" I cut him off.

"Jasper, I love you too." A smile over took my face, as it did his. "Can I ask you something?

"Anything my love." I was suddenly nervous to ask him, and he must have sensed this because he laughed. Oh how I love his laugh. "Alice, ask me"

"Will you be my first kiss?" He only smiled at me. Ever so slowly he leaned into me. As his face got closer I closed my eyes. Feeling his lips on mine was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I felt his tongue on my lips, and I moaned. I did what felt natural and opened my mouth letting his tongue massage mine. I felt his hand sliding up my waist right under my breast. After a few moments he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "Jasper, that was amazing"

"Yeah, it was." He suddenly got very serious.

"What is it jazz?" Did he regret it already?

"Alice, when you were lying there, I was so scared. I thought you were dead-"

"But I'm not dead. I'm fine now." Something occurred to me as I sat here with Jasper. "How long was I out Jazz?? He put his hand on my cheek again, just looking into my eyes.

"About three hours. I was so worried about you." I sighed and got off of his lap. "Alice? What's wrong?"

"I just find this all so hard to believe." He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"What do you find so hard to believe?" He kissed my neck, and then moved up to my ear. How could I concentrate when he was doing that?

"Us. I mean, I just hope this isn't a dream, or just a one time thing." I felt his arms wrap around me even tighter. "Please don't leave jasper, don't ever leave me."

"Alice, I'm here to stay forever." I smiled and relaxed into him only to tense up again as I remembered something.

"Oh Jasper, what did I do? Carlisle must hate me!" I turned into Jasper, crying with unshed tears.

"I could never hate you Alice" My head snapped up to find Carlisle standing about 20 feet from us. He looked a little sad, and I was the one who put that frown on his face.

"Car-, uh dad. I apologize; I was just angry, and frustrated." I stopped not knowing what else to say.

"It's quite alright Alice. I understand." He opened his arms for me and I gladly went to them. He and Jasper laughed when I almost knocked him over. "Now let's go home shall we?" I smiled at him and turned around.

I looked at my love and reached out for his hand, which he gladly took. "Yes, let's go home Jazz."

…………………………………………………..

**Okay, so this chapter was really…blah! I promise the next will be better…more fluff and drama on the way!!**


	3. Which then turned into a quiet thought

**Okay. So hope you like this ******

**Jasper POV**

As we entered the house a wave of relief hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward, Bella, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie all rushed around her asking if she was okay, and telling her that she was crazy. Meanwhile, I leaned against the wall just watching the most beautiful creature assure everyone that she was fine. When Alice finally looked over at me, she silently pleaded with her eyes for help. Who was I to say no? I made everyone calm and she mouthed a very dramatic thank you. She is just too cute.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe Alice. Carlisle, honey?" He looked at his wife. "What happened to Alice? Why would her visions make her faint?"

He sighed. "Well, I'm still trying to figure that out, but once I do figure it out, you'll all be the first to know.

I watched as Alice walked over to the couch and then lay down. I noticed she looked really tired. I bent in front of her and slowly moved the spiky hair out of her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" She yawned before she could even answer. Her eyes started to close slowly. "Alice?!" her eyes shot open.

"What? I'm fine…" She yawned yet again. "Just really tired, is all." I looked at Carlisle and the others who felt the same confusion as I did. What was happening to my Alice? I looked back at my love to find her…..sleeping. I hope. I turned my head as Edward let out a little laugh. I was immediately standing in front of him, growling. "You think _this _is funny?" He growled back.

"Boys! Enough" Esme pushed me away gently and was now standing in front of Edward.

"Calm down Jasper. I was only laughing at her dreams." I gave him a confused look. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, she's dreaming of you..."

"What exactly is she dreaming about?" I was really interested now.

Edward only smirked at me, and lowered his head. He cleared his throat again. "Come on Bella, what do you say we go to bed?" She took his arm and wished everyone a good night. Soon Rosalie and Emmett left too, and judging by what I was feeling, they were to be left alone for the rest of the night.

"Carlisle, is she alright? Vampires don't usually sleep." Carlisle was checking her over, and after a few minutes he stood and faced me.

"No, Jasper, they certainly do not. As for now, I can't find anything wrong other than the fact she's sleeping. We'll keep an eye on her. ……………………………………………………………………..

I sat in front of Alice the whole night. Every few hours I or one of the Cullen's would wake her up, just to make sure. After a while, I couldn't hold back my thirst any longer and I NEEDED to hunt. I went to hunt and the whole time, my mind wandered back to her. Beautiful, smart, and mine. My Alice, my little monster. I couldn't get her off my mind. As glad as I was to hunt I couldn't wait to get to her.

…………………………………………………………………………….

**Alice POV**

When I woke up on the couch I felt extremely drowsy and as soon as I stood up Carlisle and Esme rushed over to me. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" Esme asked me.

"I think so. I mean I feel fine for the most part." I turned to Carlisle. "Why do you think this is happening?"

"I honestly don't know, Alice." He seemed troubled that he didn't know. I sighed and looked around the room and realized Jasper wasn't here.

"Where's Jasper?" I tried not to seem worried or too anxious as I asked.

"Oh, he just left to go hunting dear. Alice, I think you should go too. You haven't had a hunt in a while."

"Yeah, your right. Well, tell Jazz I'll be back." I ran out the door slightly disappointed because I haven't seen Jasper in what seems like forever. I have to admit that I miss him terribly. As I was thinking about Jasper I felt something hard and heavy hit me full on. The next thing I knew I was flying across the woods, then landed on the floor. It took me a minute to understand what was happening.

"Oh god Alice, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention, and I knew I should have. It's just that I was busy thinking-

"Jasper, Jasper. It's alright. I'm fine." He helped me up and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad I ran into you. Literally." He smiled at my little joke. "I…I've missed you a lot" I don't know why, but I felt a little awkward telling him how I felt. It's not like he couldn't feel it anyway.

"I've missed you to, my little monster." I leaned in to give him a hug so he wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up to his height. He was after all, almost a foot taller than me. "I love you so much Alice. It's so hard being away from you, and even when I'm away, I can't stop thinking about you" I smiled into his neck. After a moment, I started kissing his neck. To my surprise he moaned. I think. I decided to try my luck further. I let my tongue taste his skin. Down his neck, then back up around his jaw, and finally ended with my lips on his.

"Jasper," I was whispered. "You make me feel so many things." My voice sounded deeper. I continued to kiss him as his free hands now roamed down my body. When I pulled back to look in his eyes, I noticed they were dark. I felt a little dizzy and I realized I hadn't hunted in over a week. I was about to say something but he beat me to it.

"Alice, you need to hunt, don't you." It amazed me how much he knew. I laughed when he didn't move his hands from a private area of mine.

"Yeah, but sadly I can't do that with your hands on my ass." He smirked and shook his head at me. "Would you like to come with me, or go back to the house?" Please come with me, _please _come with me. I looked up at him and he smiled knowingly at me.

"Let's go little pixie." Damn you Emmett!

"Don't call me that! I know you got that from Emmett, so you'd better stop if want to live." I was right in front of him, with my hands crossed my chest. He simply leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. Just as soon as I was kissing him back, he was off with only his laughter filling the silence of the forest. I shook my head and began my hunt, and I wasn't hunting animal. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay, well as always please R/R ******

**Okay next chapter, I'll probably explain why Alice has been off. Dun dun dun lol…and as always….MORE FLUFF!! ******


	4. Which then turned into a quiet word

**James POV**

I sat down on the rock just breathing in her scent. Ahh, I can't wait to have her.

"James, what do you want me to do?" I looked over at Aliena. What a pathetic little girl, but as long as she did what I wanted, I wouldn't kill her.

"I want you to make her sleep. Make them focus on her." She looked hesitant. "Do it now!"

"Okay, okay."

"Soon Alice, soon. I'll have you finally with me." I closed my eyes and just pictured her.

"Do you really think Jasper's going to let you take her?" I growled. That girl and her stupid comments.

"Don't. Interrupt. Me!" I had my throat around her neck, ready to snap it. Instead I threw her down on the ground. "Get back to work."

……………………………………………………………………

**Alice POV**

We took our time on getting back to the house, something I was grateful for. "Jasper, when are we going to tell the family about us?" He stopped walking and gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean, love?" I sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

"Never mind, jazz." I took his hand in mine and tugged him along. He eventually started walking again. Neither of us spoke until we were almost to the house.

"They already know, Alice. How can they not?" The smirk on my face broke into a grin as he told me. I was so utterly happy, nothing could ruin this moment. We made it up to the porch, and I felt like it was my first date. Well, I guess this is my first date, technically. I stared at him as he moved closer to me. "Alice, you are incredibly beautiful." If I could have blushed I would have.

"No, Rosalie is incredibly beautiful. I'm just...Alice." He dropped his hand away from my waist and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Alice, you are beautiful, why don't you see that?" He shook his head. Wait, was he frustrated with me?

"Jasper, it's not a big deal. I've just never seen myself as beautiful." He wouldn't look at me, and that was really frustrating. "Why are you so upset about this?"

"Because Alice, I want you to trust me when I tell you something, and if you don't trust me how is this relationship supposed to work?" I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Was he breaking up with me? I was about to say something when I felt…tears down my cheeks. I lifted my hand up to my face, feeling to make sure I wasn't imagining.

"Are you…crying?" He reached up to my face, but I smacked his hand away, and turned from him. I wiped the tears that were there, but more kept coming. Without another word, I walked into the house to find the rest of my family sitting around the couch. When they looked up at me, I heard their gasps.

"Alice, you're crying." I heard Emmett say, but I didn't care, about anything anymore. I ran up to my room slamming the door and falling onto my bed. I continued to cry for about twenty minutes when someone walked in. I knew it was Esme by the way she walked.

"Sweetheart, this isn't natural. You need to have Carlisle take a look at you." I felt her sit down beside me on the bed. I wanted to be alone, why couldn't anyone understand that.

"I don't care Esme." I felt the anger build inside me. "And I'm not letting Carlisle do these stupid tests on me like I'm some kind of lab rat!" More tears ran down my cheeks. "God, what is wrong with me Esme?" I turned to her and put my head in her lap.

"We'll figure it out honey." She leaned down to kiss my head, which made me, cry harder.

"Oh, mom, I'm so afraid." She continued to comfort me by running her hands over my forehead until I fell asleep. I woke up somewhat when I heard someone else walk into my bedroom. I knew it was Jasper because I could smell him.

"How is she?" He asked. No, no, just leave me alone, I thought to myself. I felt the bed shift when Esme got up, putting my head on the pillow.

"She's terrified Jasper." I heard her pause a moment before asking him a question. "Why was she crying in the first place?" He sighed.

"She thought I was breaking up with her and before I could explain she ran out on me." I knew he was looking at me, I could feel it.

"Jasper, she's…you have to be understanding. You're her first love." With that said, she left. As he sat down on the bed, he reached over, putting his hand on my arm. This caused me to tense up. Damn it, I was supposed to be asleep. He lay beside me, putting his arm around my waist.

"Don't touch me." I knew it was harsh, but I was just so mad at everything. Yet again I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"Alice, please. I just want you to trust me. I need you to trust me." I stiffened up even more when he pulled me closer to him. "I would never break up with you, honey. I love you too much." I felt my body relax and suddenly I was very tired again.

"Jasper, please don't." I knew what he was doing and it wasn't fair. He didn't have the right to do this to me. "Please don't do this." He groaned quietly but I felt myself waken up.

"I don't want you hurting Alice. Let me help you." I turned to him, putting my head into his neck. The next thing I knew I was crying loudly, bunching his shirt in my hand. Something hurt, and hurt badly! "Oh god Alice, please baby, let me help!" This only made me cry louder. I kept repeating his name, over and over and over again. By this time he had sat up and pulled me into his arms, rocking me back and forth. Of course my family all had run into by bedroom by now.

"It hurts! Dad, make it stop, make it stop!" I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that whatever was happening, it hurt like hell. Jasper had picked me up and now was making his way to Carlisle's office. As I was placed upon the table, the pain just stopped. Everything was quite except for my ragged breathing. "What's happening to me? I'm sleeping, crying, and I'm not having my visions!"

"Carlisle, you don't think the volturi are doing this, do you?" Emmett asked. I started panicking at the thought of them. "I mean, we know that Alec wanted her with the volturi, maybe there back to-"

"Well, he can't have her!" Jasper growled and put his arm protectively around me.

"Jasper," I spoke quietly. "If that's the case, there's nothing else to do. If we try to fight them, we'll all get killed."

"She's right, jazz." Emmett spoke. If Alec had come back for me, then there was no other choice. Jazz growled suddenly, and pushed Emmett against the wall, cracking it.

"So, what? Are you saying we should just give her away? If it was Rosalie, you would have never thought that. Well, I don't give a dam if you fight for her or not. I'm not letting that bastard get his hands anywhere near her!" Emmet shoved Jasper hard across the other room.

"Stop it! Stop it now. I won't have you fighting in my house!" Both Jasper and Emmett were breathing hard, While Esme stood in the middle of the two. Jasper looked at Esme and then Emmett and was gone.

"Jazz!" I tried to go after him but Edward stopped me. "Let me go!" He needs me." I struggled out of my brother's arms but it was useless.

"He just needs a few minutes to himself, Alice." As I stood there wanting to go after my love, I thought of something. If I left then they wouldn't come after my family. Edward growled. I didn't care though, and it hurt like hell to think of a life without my Jazz, but I couldn't risk his life. Right now, was the perfect time to do so. I wrenched myself out of Edward's grasp and ran into my room. I immediately started packing a few outfits and a few necessities. I glanced around the room one last time. _Tell Jasper that I love him. _I silently told Edward. I left my bedroom for good.

**Oh no!! You'll just have to wait until next chapter… which I'm not posting until I get 15 reviews********. Well at least you know what's really going on******

………………………………………………………………….


	5. And then that word grew louder an louder

**Is this story that bad? Lol. That no one is reviewing…I mean…if it's horrible...let me know people...should I stop, should I continue???? Give me SOMETHING!!! **

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

I was naive to think I could get away that easily. As I ran downstairs, my whole family was standing by the front door, staring at me. "Just get out of my way." Everyone just continued to stare. "And you had no right to tell them Edward. Besides, this is my decision, my business, not any of yours." No one answered me, which angered me even more. "Carlisle? I want to leave and be on my own."

"You're wrong Alice. You wouldn't be leaving if you knew we were safe. So it is our business and we're not letting you go." I looked around to see if I could escape. Then it donned on me. Even if I could escape, Edward would catch me. I looked over at his direction, and he smirked and nodded. I was about to argue when Jasper came in.

"Emmett, man I'm sor-" he stopped when he looked up.

**Jasper POV**

I looked up to find everyone facing the stairway. When I walked in more I saw Alice, bag in hand, looking extremely pissed. I looked at Edward asking him what was going on.

"Ask Alice" was all he had said. I looked over at Alice and raised an eyebrow. The only answer I got was an 'Ugh!' Then she stormed upstairs. That wasn't the end of it though. For twenty minutes all anyone could hear was stuff being thrown across the room, glass breaking and other things shattering.

"Well, she's your girlfriend, right?" Emmett and everybody else was staring at me, waiting for me to answer. Why was I so nervous?

"Yeah, yeah she is my girlfriend, but I'm not going to go up there when she's like that, no way." I heard more crashing upstairs. They all gave me the look that said, stop being and coward and go. I raised my hands is defeat. "Okay, okay. But if I get hurt this is your fault.

**Alice POV**

I hurled my dresser across the room smashing it into about a million pieces. I looked around and I saw that there was nothing left to smash. As I was looking around something caught my eye in the forest. All I could see were red eyes, and for some strange reason I was terrified. I only stood there for a few seconds when Jasper came into the room. He must have felt my panic because he rushed over and hugged me to his body.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I turned to him and tried to talk, but nothing came out. I was shaking too bad to say anything. I turned in his arms and just cried.

"Jasper, there was someone watching me out there. I'm pretty sure it was a vampire. And another thing, I'm getting sick of this crying thing. It's all I've been doing lately."

"Hey, that's not really your fault and are you sure it was a vampire?" I looked into his eyes and I forgot what I was supposed to be telling him. I started running my nails up and down his chest, and smirked when I felt him shiver. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and smiled. I knew he was able to feel what I was feeling and I wanted him. Badly

"Jasper…" I tried to get him to do touch me, kiss me, anything! Instead he just stood there with his mouth open. So, I stepped back and began undoing the buttons on my shirt. I was in the processes of pulling it off my shoulders when Jazz grabbed my wrists. I almost laughed when I saw that his eyes were fixed on my chest. "Do you like what you see?" He placed his hands on my shoulder, moving them down, casting the shirt off my body.

"God, Alice." He pressed his body up against mine, making me feel his arousal. "Do you feel what you do to me?" Instead of letting me answer, he picked me up, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around the waist, where he walked backwards until he hit the bed, falling back. I was now straddling him. Just as Jasper was moving his hand up to remove my bra my door was suddenly opened. Of course the whole family had to barge in.

"Oh, jeez, it was quiet so we wanted to make sure you were still alive. Well, it looks like you are, but damn! It's like a hurricane went through here." Emmett started busting up laughing while Rosalie was smirking. As for Esme and Carlisle…well, it's like getting caught by your parent's…not fun. I groaned. Carlisle shooed everyone out, thankfully. I plopped down on Jasper having my chest lay on his.

"Why! I mean its bad enough Rose and Emmett had to walk in…but Carlisle and Esme?!?! I don't think this could be any worse." I felt Jasper chuckle a bit so I raised my head to pout at him. It wasn't funny.

He simply pinched my cheek. "You're really cute when you pout, you know that?" I leaned down to kiss him as his hands trailed lower.

"Wait, wait, we can't do this." I looked down at myself and became conscious at what we were about to do. "Jazz, do you understand what we were going to do?" I asked him. He only started laughing after I had said this and then I got up off of him.

"Alice, I believe its called sex sweetheart." I looked down at my feet. Before I even noticed Jazz get up from the bed he was standing in front of me. "When are you going to stop being so shy and just say what you want around me?"

"Well…I…It's just that…I've never done any of this before, so how do I know what to do?" I looked up at him and he seemed just as confused as I was. "Have you done this before?" He immediately looked guilty so I knew what his answer was. "It's not a big deal Jasper." I tried to smile at him.

"No, it is. You forget I can feel what you're feeling. Plus you're crying Ali." Damn! I hate this crying thing!

"No, no. I mean of course I wish I was your first, but you did nothing wrong." I couldn't look him in the eye. So I walked to my closet and pulled on one of my sweaters. I needed to talk to someone about this but before I left I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back." Then I left to go find Esme.

………………………………………………………………

As I walked out in the garden to find Esme, I was feeling extremely nervous. What was I going to say to her? I decided to just say it and get it all out at once. "Esme?" She looked over her shoulder at me.

"What is it Alice?" She smiled lovingly at me as she was planting her roses. I leaned down to help her, mostly so I had something to do.

"I need to talk to you about…sex" As soon as I said it, her hands froze, dropping the tools she held in her hand.

"Sex? You want to talk to me about sex." She blew out a heavy breath. "Well dear, what exactly did you want to know?" She ran a hand through her hair, obviously a bit uncomfortable.

"Mom, if you're not comfortable then we don't have to talk about this." I hung my head down and knew the mom part would get her.

"Oh Alice, no sweetheart, it's just you're the first one to ask me." She laughed a bit. "It looked like you were doing a good job on your own earlier though." My own mother was teasing me! Ugh, if I could blush, I would be a tomato by now.

"Well, we didn't exactly get anywhere. Besides, I'm nervous about him seeing me and what do I do? I mean do I take off his clothes for him, do I let him touch-" She cut me off.

"Alice, Alice honey, please spare me the details." I smiled apologetically. "I can only tell you that when you two take that step, it all sort of falls in place. You'll find that your body automatically does everything for you. As for your nervousness, you just have to trust Jasper, which I'm pretty sure you do so you just have to talk to him."

I smiled at my 'mom'. I'm glad she was here for good. "Thanks Esme, for everything. Uh, would you mind if I stayed and helped you with this for a bit"?

Oh, of course Alice. I'd really like that actually." She smiled her warm smile at me and then we got to work.

…………………………………………………………………

**Jasper POV**

I was left in the room trying to control my emotions and my body, which isn't a very easy thing to do. After I was sure my body was under control, I walked over to the window. When I looked down, I saw Alice talking with Esme and laughed when I felt Esme's horrified emotion. Poor thing, I wonder what Alice is telling her. She looked more beautiful than ever as she sat there. When I stared at her, I found myself thinking how she could ever love me. How could someone as gorgeous and optimistic as her love someone with my background? I knew I wasn't right for her; I had to make her see that.

……………………………………………………

**James POV**

I sucked the disgusting bear dry. "I can't wait until I can stop this horrid charade. Aliena! How are my eyes?" I waited impatiently as she ran to me.

"They're almost a golden color, sir. Did you want me to do the final stage of the plan?" The pathetic child looked at me with eager eyes. I almost felt guilty for what I was to do when I had my Alice…Almost.

"No, I think we're going to try a different approach. We're simply going to walk up to them and befriend them. Your job is to keep Edward from reading my thoughts, do you hear?"

"Yes sir."

………………………………………………………..

**Alice POV (a few days later)**

"Jasper, hurry up or we're going to be late for school!" I waited impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. I checked myself in the mirror, smoothing out the wrinkles in my leggings.

"Alice, I don't think I can do this. I should just stay home." He was pleading with me, using the sad look in his eyes to get to me. I walked up to him, putting my hand on his cheek.

"You're going to do great Jazz. I've seen it, remember?" I leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss, running my tongue against his. "Are you ready?" I asked him. My voice a little deeper.

"I think I am now." He smiled at me. When I turned to walk away he grabbed my wrist pulling me back to him, kissing me long and hard. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely ready now."

.........................................................................................................................................

Ugh..why is the page all different?!?!?!?!?! its confusing..i liked the old way better..i mean it took me about an hour to learn how to add chapters to my story....grrrr....why did they have to change it????


	6. till there was a battle cry

**Here ya go new chapter..sorrry if this one REALLY sucks lol**

…………………………………**.**

I walked along the hall of the school, reading the prompt for my math class. Such a bore and since I know all this stuff already, it should be a breeze.

**As Alice walked along the hall reading someone bumped into her, almost knocking her down. **

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" I looked up to see a very tall guy looking down at me.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. You look familiar, have I seen you before?" I tried to put a name to match the face but nothing was clicking.

"Oh, I don't think so, I just moved here from Nevada. I'm James by the way." He said holding out a hand."

"Sorry, where are my manners. I'm Alice." I shook his hand and I felt really dizzy. I tried to stay upright but I felt myself fall against the lockers. I felt uneasy for some strange moment, but then again nothing in my life was normal right now. As James went to grab for me, I heard a primal growl somewhere nearby, and suddenly Jasper shoved James away from me, reaching down to help me himself. "No Jazz, he was just trying to help." I felt myself being lifted up and heard James yell.

"Hey! What's your problem??" That was when I blacked out.

……………………………………………………….

**Jasper POV**

"Esme!!!" I reached the house within seconds of leaving the school. "Esme!!" where was she? I laid Alice on the couch yet again.

"Jasper, what happened?" I wish everyone would stop asking me that but I wish I could give everyone answers.

"I don't know. I saw some kid talking to her and she just fainted." I set Alice on the couch and within a second she was awake. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She looked at me with a confused expression. "I'm fine, I think." She looked over at Esme and I felt the guilt pouring off of her.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about, do you hear?" She shook her head. I was about to reply when Carlisle walked through the door. He looked as if he were thinking.

"I may have figured out what is happening Alice." He didn't look happy about it at all. I whipped my head around when I felt Alice's fear, and hurt.

"I'm dying aren't I Carlisle." What?? I screamed in my head and I frantically searched Carlisle for an answer and he was quick to answer.

"No, of course not Alice. The only explanation I can think of is that an outsider is doing this." I was really confused now.

"I don't understand. If this was another vampire, I would have felt them at least, or Alice would have seen them coming."

"Not if these vampires had special powers like you, Edward or Alice." I walked over to Alice who had a smile on her face. I wonder what she's dreaming about.

"You." My head whipped around to find Edward leaning against the door frame. I had to smile at that.

"So what exactly is she dreaming about me?"I asked while Carlisle checked Alice over. I noticed Edward Hesitated. "Oh come on Edward, I need something to make me smile."

"I guess you'll just have to ask her when she wakes up." And then he was gone.

"So how do we find out who is doing this?" I asked.

**As always... R/R**

**Alice POV**

I woke up on my bed in the dark. I started to get up when I felt Jasper's arm make its way around my waist. "How long was I out this time?" His hand ran over my stomach giving me butterflies, but it also made me extremely happy.

"About 7 hours. You had me worried" I turned to him, scooting closer to his body.

"I'm sorry" he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me completely against his own hard body. I started to think about everything that's happening. What if this ended badly, what if there was no more Jasper?

"Hey, there's no need to be scared. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise Alice." The way he said it made my dead heart swell. I gave him a small smile. "There's the smile I love."

"Jasper, I-" There were no words I could use to describe how I felt about him.

I heard him give a frustrated sigh. "Alice, just tell me. Please." I bit my lip and he must have felt my hesitancy because he sat up. "Why is it so hard for you to tell me things? Is it me? Do I make you uncomfortable? Do I scare you?"

"No! No jasper, it's not that, it's just-" he ran a hand over his face.

"I really wish I had Edward's power because then I could read what you were thinking in that head of yours." I looked down at my hands, playing with the hem of my shirt. "Please, Ali, just tell me." It took me a moment to gather my voice, but I eventually did.

"Well, I just love you so much and I want to tell you how much, but I can't think of the words." I said everything so fast I'm not sure he got that. He started laughing, and I vowed to hear that more often. "Why are you laughing at me?" He didn't answer me, but instead kept laughing, so I punched him in the stomach. Well I tried to anyways, but he caught my wrist in mid stride so I frowned at him, trying to feel sad.

"Oh Alice, do you think I didn't already know that? I can feel it every moment of every day. Plus your eyes are a dead giveaway." I growled at him, and was suddenly on top of him, pinning him down. "You truly are one little frightening monster" He laughed again. I rolled off of him, laying back on the bed. When he rolled over, almost on top of me, I became extremely happy. Again. "Why are you so happy?"

Instead of answering him, I brought my hands up around his neck, smiling at him sweetly. "Kiss me" I whispered and he needed no more invite. He brought his lips down on mine gently kissing me. I'm not sure how long we lay there just kissing, and I couldn't care but he pulled back. "Hey, I was enjoying that." I protested.

"Yes, and so was I but we should let the others know you're alright." He started to get of me but I pulled him back down.

"I'm sure Edward has told them already. Besides I need you here with me doing more important things." We both started to laugh when Edward groaned from down stairs, and then the door slammed. "See? Now, let us get back to what we were doing" I lifted my leg and put it around his waist lifting my hips to press into his. He groaned and I triumphantly smiled.

"Alice, we can't do this now, you're not ready." I was very surprised when he said that.

"I am Jasper, and I want you" my voice sounded a little deeper than usual. Obviously it didn't work because he gently extracted himself from me and now stood at the end of the bed.

"Okay then, let me rephrase that I'm not ready to do this- I mean I am, but I want to do it the right way Alice."

Okay, I was really confused, was I going about it the wrong way? "I'm pretty sure we were doing it right jazz" I looked down at his obvious arousal and giggled.

"That's not what I mean." He let out another frustrated sigh so I smiled at crawled seductively up to him. "Alice, don't do that." I ignored him and continued on with my so called seduction. I leaned up on my knees and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Alice" he warned me.

"We don't have to have sex, jazzy" I let my hands roam down the front of his jeans to let him know what I meant. Of course I got the satisfactory moan) He then suddenly grabbed my wrists "Alice I said stop" well, that sure did it. I looked up to a seriously pissed off jasper. Then it came to me. Did I ever stop to think if he actually wanted me?

"Ok, I'm sorry" I said quietly. I let my hands drop to my hands.

"Don't think like that, you know I want you but we just need to wait." Now I was getting angry.

"Why? You didn't seem to mind earlier" he sat down on the bed next to me, placing his hand on my knee. I was tempted to push it away, but decided against it.

"When I said I wanted to do this right, I meant..."

"What? What did you mean Jasper?" He still didn't spit it out. "I don't understand!" I threw my hands up in the air planning on walking away when he said those six words.

"I want to get married first." I slowly turned around to face him.

"Married?

…………………………………………….

Oh no, what will alice say?????

Oh and everything with james and stuff will come together soon…so don't think this story isn't going anywhere..ok as always PLEASE R/R.

It would make me so happy


End file.
